happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jake and Jet
Jake and Jet Haste are characters of HTFF. Bio Jake and Jet are green Banded Mongooses who are troublesome identical twins. Both of them have almost similar appearance except for their markings. Jake has four stripes meanwhile Jet only has three on his back but more stripes on his tail. Both Jake and Jet are actually being hyperactive and naughty twins. It's very rare to see both of them separated as they always and wanted to be together in one place. They care and loyal toward each other and also sharing though(most of the times) even though they always get into a sibling fight. They commonly brings some troubles over a small thing as how naughty they were, especially when they're together. They both love pranks but they not usually do it in common. They try to make something fun that can keep them away from being bored. Even though Jake and Jet almost have the same personality, Jake appears to be more naughty and rude than Jet meanwhile Jet is actually a very adventurous and quick one. Both of them appears to be unintelligent but not very stupid. When something goes wrong, they never admit it's their problems and might blame each other. If they're separated (which is rarely happens), they will try to find each other no matter what's happened. Their ideas can be the same. If not, they might argue about it or fight. They're not pranksters, but their hyperactive and naughty personality can be the great problems in the scene. Their aggressiveness can brings injuries or even deaths toward anyone around them, and they most likely will not aware of it, unless one of them died. Episodes Starring roles *Cube Rooting *Twice the Nice *Up Great Height *Push Comes to Pull *Jake's Snake *Capture It All Off *Give Me a Leg *Children's Playground Featuring roles * Don't Toxic Waste Your Life * After Wild * A Green Christmas * Bark-tic Wolf Appearance *Snow Warm Way *Sneeze the Day *Picture Solstice Deaths #Cube Rooting - Crashed into a wall. #Don't Toxic Waste Your Life - Beheaded by the bear. #After Wild - Mauled by the bear. #Sneeze the Day - Both impaled by Quartz's quills. #Twice the Nice - Die when house explodes. #A Green Christmas - Jet is decapitated, Jake is ran over. #Bark-tic Wolf - Heads are cut off by Poachy. #Up Great Height - Both died in explosion. #Push Comes to Pull - Crashed into cars and explode. #Capture It All Off - Vaporized by the light beam. #Give Me a Leg - Drown inside the river. (death not seen) #Children's Playground - Jake and Jet got crushed by a huge rock and skinned. Injuries #Twice the Nice - Jake's hand is cut off. #Jake's Snake - Jake is bitten in the eye. #Children's Playground - Jake has his tail burned and beaten by Maddie, while Jet's ears get torn by the former. Kill count *Gator - 1 ("Cube Rooting") *Rinth - 1 ("After Wild") *Handy - 2 ("Twice the Nice", "Up Great Height") *Dolly - 1 ("Twice the Nice" along with Clockwork) *Daphne - 1 ("Twice the Nice") *Prongs - 1 ("Twice the Nice") *Jewel - 1 ("Twice the Nice") *Genny - 1 ("Up Great Height") *Capture - 1 ("Capture It All Off") *Ace - 1 ("Capture It All Off") *Chompy - 1 ("Capture It All Off") *Nurse - 1 ("Capture It All Off") *Snapshot - 1 ("Capture It All Off") *Jerky - 1 ("Give Me a Leg") *Rigg - 1 ("Give Me a Leg") *Generic Tree Friends - +2 ("Push Comes to Pull", "Capture It All Off") Trivia *Jake and Jet are some of the characters who made a return from their owner's old comic. The others are Irin, The Clams, Amp, Dexter, Emmy, Zee, Quartz, Snapshot, Emojie, Walter, Oscar, Angie, Zet, Nimy, Rafie, Tide, Gash, Ratchet, Hal, Morton and Mix. Both of them were Arowanas in the old comic. **Their name formerly Eric and Eddie before changed for some reasons. *Jake and Jet are originally inspired by Crash and Eddie from Ice Age series. *Jet is actually agile and quick, thus his name. **Jake is kinda the opposite, he quickly feels tired and runs slow. *It's revealed in Up Great Height, Jet have a fear of height. Gallery Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Characters with relatives Category:Mongooses Category:BlueMegaH3rtz characters Category:Free to Use Category:Characters with hair Category:Families Category:Duo Characters Category:Season 99 Introductions Category:Characters with Phobias Category:Not Free to Ship